Crazy Dares Dragon Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: See the characters of HTTYD get completely embarrassed, tortured, and maybe even find their one true love! All you have to do is send a review with your dares, and let the characters do all the work! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Dragon Style

The setting is an abandoned warehouse. Completely empty, except one sole female in the center of the room.

The female couldn't be much older than thirteen or fourteen, maybe fifteen. She has long, blonde hair that flows to her hips. Her eyes are dark green, somewhere between forest green and blackish green. She wears bright pink lipstick, and she has an aura of confidence surrounding her. She wears a purple top, with a black ruffled skirt and black high heels with purple flowers on them. She has a name tag around her neck, with her picture and the name 'CPG' on it.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Crazy Dares Dragon Style" she says, much in the same way a bored woman would introduce a gameshow.

Suddenly, her eyes light up, though her expression does not change. It appears she is suddenly realising that something amazing is happening, or perhaps she forgot something. It turns out to be the second one.

"Dear Lord, I forgot to select a co-host... If anyone out there wishes to torture- I mean, _have fun with_ the characters of How To Train Your Dragon, please let me know. The only requirement is that you have to be a primary supporter of Toothcup. In other words, it must be your main pairing, or even your ONLY pairing" she sighs.

"Now, the rules. Absolutely NO M rated dares. No bashing Toothcup, Toothless, or any other pairings or characters. No killing the characters. Also, due to my lack of fangirl-restraint, there will probably be some Toothcup. No flaming about this. And finally, I will probably hold signed users at a higher standard than anonymous reviewers. If you do review anonymously, please give me a name to call you, because I can't run around trying to figure out which 'Guest' gave the dare. If you do not give a name, I will delete your review and forget about it" she explains.

She is obviously bored, but when she finishes her eyes light up again, this time in excitement. But her face stays neutral.

"Okay, now it's time to introduce the darees!" she declares. She waves her hand to the ceiling, and it glows, red, then pink, then purple, then green, and finally, white. A large hole appears on the ceiling, and a bunch of characters drop down.

Toothless ends up on top of Hiccup, with their faces mere inches apart. CPG notices this, and seems to completely lose her bored, blank self, and becomes a raving, squealing fangirl. Literally, she squealed so loud that even Stoick stumbled backward.

"Oh my goodness! This is... SO COOL!" she raves, on and on, squealing about this and that. Hiccup and Toothless were VERY disturbed, particularly around the middle of her rant, when she mentioned that they should have _babies._

Finally, Toothless got off of Hiccup, and went towards CPG, obviously ready to maul her. But as soon as CPG saw the dragon leave the human, she composed herself and went back to being bored and blank.

"Sorry, what did I miss? I have split personalities, and they trigger at the oddest times" she says, and the way she says it makes the humans and dragons wonder if she's said it so many times, that she's actually become bored of saying it.

Their confused faces make her wonder even more what happened, but she can tell that none of them wish to say, so she changes the subject.

"Welcome to a ToD fic. For convenience, the dragons are able to speak English here" she states. Toothless seems eager to say something, and he rushes right to speaking.

"Your other personality is crazy" he says, smooth and easy. But 'he' doesn't have a male voice. It sounds... Female.

"Is Toothless a girl, or something?" Astrid asks. Hiccup shrugs, while CPG butts in.

"Yes. Actually, she's next in line to be the Night Furys' queen" she explains. Astrid appears to wonder how she knows, but the look in her eye says that if she says anything, she'd probably go into insane-mode within seconds. So she stays quiet, as do the rest of them.

CPG turns to the camera, and beams.

"Remember to dare" she declares, and strikes a pose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG is waiting by the door, tapping her foot impatiently. The characters did not dare go near her, especially Toothless and Hiccup. They didn't want a repeat of the crazy personality.

Finally, after what seems like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, the door opens, and reveals a male standing outside.

The male has chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy style, and a strand of unruly hair dangles in his eyes. His blue-green eyes are determined, and he has a sly smirk on his lips, as though the entire room was booby-trapped and he was the only one who would survive unless they obeyed his every whim. He wears a faded green top, so faded it's almost white, and brown pants. He has black boots going to his knees, tied up all the way up like army boots. There is a rope tied to his waist, which holds a sword to his back. A leather shield is hooked onto his pants, and looks ready to use if needed.

"Hello, Dovahzeymah" CPG greets the boy, though with her gritted teeth it's obvious she's upset. He looks at her, his brave demeanor shattered when she spoke. It's obvious that Dovahzeymah has met CPG's crazy side.

"I'm late, aren't I?" he sighs as CPG drags him away from the still open door.

"Yes! Our darers have already arrived!" she whines, gesturing to the male and female playing checkers across the room, on the floor. The female is obviously winning.

The male has black hair with yellow tips, and blue eyes. He appears as though his feet just led him here, that he had no clue what he was doing here. It was a suited assumption, since he wore a black pajama top and black jeans with skulls on them. His shoes are no better, he wears a black converse sneak on one foot and a black sock on the other. He has an ID card carelessly slapped on his abdomen, which clearly reads 'DarkHeart'

The female has a bright and sunshiney aura about herself, as if she could have been told that earth would explode in five hours and even that wouldn't bring her down. Her hair has a shine to it, the auburn reflecting the room like a mirror. Her eyes hold a sense of happiness behind the dark blue coloring, and her lipstick is a mocha brown color. She wears a blue camisole, and denim jeans with sky blue high heels. Her ID card is placed upon her shoulder, reading 'Adrian'

"Guys! Our new co-host is here, time to get started!" CPG calls to DarkHeart and Adrian. They look up, and Adrian jumps up with pure joy, while DarkHeart simply sighs and lifts himself off the ground.

Once all the characters are rounded up and paying attention, Dovahzeymah gives his signal for DarkHeart to go ahead. The other male rolls his eyes and thinks a moment.

"Hiccup, take off your prosthetic leg and run with only your regular leg. From here to the other side of the warehouse, and back" he says bluntly, no excitement at all in his voice.

Hiccup simply stares in disbelief. He looks to CPG and Dovahzeymah, even though he knew there was a slim chance that they would say anything. And as expected, they stayed silent, but their looks clearly stated 'Do it or else' Hiccup didn't want to know what the 'Or else' part was.

So he reluctantly lowered himself to the ground and began to remove his leg. CPG covered her eyes due to being squeamish, but Dovahzeymah looked at him with interest.

When he was done, he managed to stand again with Toothless and his father's help. With one last pleading look to the hosts, he began hopping.

With some luck he manages to make it to the other side unharmed, without tripping. However fate appears to be playing a cruel joke, because as soon as Hiccup turns back, he falls flat on his face. Everyone promptly rushes over to help him up. Toothless manages to make it there first and lifts Hiccup best she can, before she remembered CPG's insane side. She nervously turns her head back to the crowd, while still managing to balance Hiccup.

Sure enough, her fangirl rants began.

"Oh my GODS! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! In yo' FACE, Dovahzeymah!" she shouts. Dovahzeymah looks at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?! I wanted this to happen as much as you!" he whines, though the female doesn't appear to be listening.

Meanwhile, Toothless has managed to get Hiccup to their side of the room, and is watching the conversation with interest, before shrugging and placing Hiccup on the ground.

And like last time, as soon as Toothless broke contact with the human, CPG's rants stopped, and she returned to her old bleak and barren self.

"Okay, Adrian…" CPG mutters, waving her hand in disinterest. Adrian takes this as a sign to do her dare, and she giggles.

"I dare Toothless to compete in a dance battle with whoever he- err, _she_ chooses" Adrian states. Toothless looks at her as though she's gone mental, though someone beats her before she can say anything.

"Umm, she can't dance while in that form…" CPG mumbles. So, she waves her hand and a powerful glow emits from Toothless. A few seconds later, the glow dispersed.

Everyone is shocked to discover that Toothless is now a _human_, and even more so that she was clothed. Hiccup can't even take his eyes off her, but he forces himself to, so as not to start CPG on another fangirl-spasm.

Toothless smirked, looking around at everyone before her eyes fall on Astrid.

"Astrid. You will be the one to compete against me" she says, smirking because she obviously knows that she will win, since Astrid probably never danced a day in her life.

Astrid sighs and follows Toothless to an area of the room. CPG claps her hands, and a fast pop song begins playing.

Toothless dances better than anyone would expect. This makes Astrid a tad nervous, though she doesn't show it.

Astrid, as expected, was slightly clumsy and stumbled around on her feet. Other than that, her dancing was… Okayish.

"Well, the winner's Toothless" Adrian says, unnecessarily.

"Yup…" Hiccup mutters. When CPG makes no move to turn Toothless back, he starts to get a bit irritated.

"Aren't you going to turn her back?" he asks, and it comes out sounding half like a growl, and half like a desperate plead. Why, he has no clue.

"No. I wasn't dared to turn her back. I only made her human because it helped the dare. I see no reason to turn her back, therefore I will not turn her back" CPG says bluntly. Hiccup, Toothless, and everyone else seems to try to get their minds wrapped around this.

Except Dovahzeymah, of course. He understands perfectly. He knows why she won't turn Toothless back, and it is completely different from the reason she states. However he keeps his smirk at bay, and manages to sustain his laughter. He doesn't want to blow CPG's carefully well-thought-out plan.

"Okay, now remember everyone that you CAN dare more than one character at a time. Just sayin'" CPG says to the camera. She and Dovahzeymah share a high five before the screen goes black.


End file.
